


"And That Guy's Team"

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Friendship, Gen, Imprisonment, Swearing, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times that the Guardians realized something about Rocket and One time Rocket realized something about his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And That Guy's Team"

1) Peter

Rocket had detonated the charges fifteen minutes ago, but still the spacecraft shook with aftershocks, and Rocket was no where to be found. Peter shifted from foot to foot while he waited, getting more and more worried as each second passed. He was in charge of holding onto Rocket’s jacket and he twisted it fitfully in his hands. 

Finally, the access panel to the ventilation shaft shifted, and Rocket’s furry head poked out. He dropped down to the ground, took one look at Peter, and he immediately began cursing. 

“What the fuck, Peter? I asked you to hold my jacket not destroy it, you dick.”

Peter laughed and held it out, “It’s all in one piece. Not like you, geez. Is that smoke? Were you on fire?”

Rocket swatted at his belly where, sure enough, some embers had gotten to him. Peter helped him out with his back where most of his fur had been burnt away around his cybernetic enhancements. The skin beneath was bare, and Peter was able to see it for the first time.

There was a series of numbers there, and Peter brushed his hand against before realizing that it was a serial number. Peter jerked his hand back as if burned. 

Peter wanted smack himself in the head. Of course, Rocket had a serial number. It’s not like whatever sick fucks had created him would have given him a name, course not. Names were given to people and things that were loved. Serial numbers were for products. He wanted to burn those sons of bitches down to the ground.

Rocket shrugged his jackets on and glared Peter into silence.

2) Drax

Drax knew that most others viewed him as slightly dim. He couldn’t understand metaphors and many turns of phrases were completely lost on him. It was easy to assume that Drax was merely the muscle in their little clan. It was true, to an extent. Drax would never be better than Gamora at salvaging diplomatic relations. He wasn’t as good as Peter at bluffing, either. 

Still, he wasn’t completely stupid at interpersonal relations. So, when he came upon Rocket hugging Groot’s pot and definitely not crying, he reminded himself that the small mammal did not like to be touched. 

That day had been pretty awful though. Everything had gone wrong since the very first moment they got the job, starting with the Milano’s fuselage needing repairs after a freak meteor shower had torn several holes in her. 

At this point, everyone was tired and just wanted to get back to the basecamp at Knowwhere. As Rocket himself would say, “Fuck this day.” They were not actually having intercourse with the temporal designation. 

Drax settled himself near Rocket, and ignored him wiping his eyes. Drax bumped his shoulders, and Rocket leaned against him. This was fine. 

Everyone needed a little comfort, now and then.

 

3) Gamora 

Rocket shivered against the cold. This godforsaken planet was essentially a frozen wasteland. Quill kept calling it “Hoth” for some Terran reason he didn’t bother to explain. It was the last stop on their trade route, before heading back to more hospitable climes. Everyone hated this leg of the trip, but the Jotuns were always good for some quick credits and the rest of the galaxy had recently been clamoring for Jotun gemstones. It all worked in their favor, but no one was happy about it.

Especially Rocket. His fur and thin jacket weren’t doing much against the cold. Gamora pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around him. 

The cold would never bother one of Thano’s daughters. 

 

4) Groot

Groot nudged Rocket’s curled up body.

“I am Groot?” he asked.

Rocket stirred, and glanced around blearily. “Yeah, yeah, you overgrown stump. I’m up. Whaddya need? We under attack?” 

Groot extended a beflowered branch and crooned, “I am Groot.”

Rocket came more fully awake. “Hey, those are new! Great job, buddy” He stoked the petals of one, and asked, “Can I keep one?”

He was always tentative in his request, though Groot had never denied him. Groot wasn’t sure what he did with them, but xe wasn’t going to deny him now.

Rocket pulled out a scrapbook and quickly pressed the flower between the pages. When he was sure that it wouldn’t fall out, he showed Groot the rest of the pages. All the flowers that Groot had ever given Rocket were perfectly preserved in this book. 

Groot felt a glow light ximself up from the inside. “I am Groooot.”

“Me too, buddy.”

 

5)Rocket

Rocket curled up in center of his cage/cell. He had gotten separated from the group about four days ago, and then swiftly captured. The first day wasn’t so bad. Rocket was no stranger to lock up. 

He’d raged at the guards, and when that didn’t do anything he had gotten into a brawl with the other inmates. It was only when he’d bitten one of them that he’d been shoved into this box. 

“Solitary confinement” they called it. Fuck that, it was a cage, that was barely big enough for Rocket to turn in. Even curled up as tight as he could he could still touch the sides. 

“This is inhumane,” he yelled at one of the passing guards.

“Good thing you ain’t human, then,” the guard smirked and whacked his baton against the bars. “Now, shut up before I decide I need a new fur hat!”

Rocket bared his teeth at his back, and tried to settle down to sleep. The scars on his back twisted and pulled. He could actually feel them become more and more inflamed. 

The days passed, and by the fourth one, Rocket had come to the conclusion that his team wasn’t coming for him. 

On the one hand, good riddance. Rocket needed no one! Hadn’t before, didn’t now.

On the other hand, Groot. Why would Groot abandon him here? He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and sniffled a little bit. 

Rocket curled up tighter, and ignored the pain in his back, welcomed it even. Anything to distract himself from this hell. Then, his ears perked up. 

There was some sort of disturbance happening in the outer hallways. The door at the end was kicked in, and there stood Gamora with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. 

Groot ducked in after her, followed by Drax and Peter.

“Hey! Hey guys, over here!” Rocket yelled to them. 

Gamora and Groot ran down to his cage, while the other two covered the door. She fumbled with the lock for a few second, before finally pulling out her blaster and shooting it. The door flung open and Rocket jumped out. 

“Finally! I thought you fuckers had abandoned me here.”

Groot curled a branch around him and lifted him to his shoulders. “I am Groot.”

“Of course, you are. Now where's my jacket?”

Gamora held it out for him, and then tossed him a blaster. She smiled, viciously, “Shall we burn this place to the ground?”

“You read my mind.”

(and they all lived happily ever after)


End file.
